Ankara's Story
by The Pilots
Summary: This is the history of one of the characters I'm making. It kind of leads into the other fanfiction I am writing. It is about a girl's past. She has a strange connection with one of the gw characters. Please give it a try. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Ankara Mailey was orphaned at a very young age. When she was only six, OZ raided her home and  
  
executed her parents. It had been decided that her parents were traitors and helping the rebels. This was  
  
never really proven, but the man in charge of where they lived disliked her parents' popularity. He feared  
  
replacement, and decided to take care of the problem. Shortly after this had occurred, a lady next door to her  
  
home discovered the child alone, and reported her to the authorities. Realizing that she had been discovered,  
  
Ankara fled her home and sought safety on the streets. She lived a hard, yet simple childhood. She was  
  
trusting, therefore many sought to use her. She was quick to learn the way of the streets. She survived like  
  
most other war orphans, taking food ad shelter where she could. They tried to put her in an orphanage, but  
  
she was wary of them and always escaped. This lasted until late one night. She was on her normal route,  
  
stopping and picking up food where she could. She came to a place where she hated. It was dark and eerie,  
  
but they always offered good food. So she slipped into the alley. Once halfway down she realized that she  
  
was not alone. She had stumbled onto the gang of five teenage boys that roamed this part of town, picking  
  
on smaller orphans." Uh, oh." She whispered, backing up. " What do we have here? "A boy who looked to  
  
be the leader, sneered at her. "Please go away, I don't have any money." She stated nervously. "Can't do  
  
that, you are on our turf. You should know better than that." The leader approached her. He stood in front of  
  
her, smirking. "We might leave ya alone if ya don't mind running some...errands, for us. Right Jake?" One  
  
of the other boys asked the leader. Jake nodded in agreement. "I would never do that, I know your type of  
  
errands." She retorted angrily. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Jake growled. "Make my day." Ankara  
  
growled back. Another boy approached her and took a swing at her. She ducked and hit him in the gut. Then  
  
grabbed his arm and bent it backwards till it snapped. 'I am SO happy that I took the time to learn how to  
  
fight.' She thought to herself. "Why you!" Another boy exclaimed, rushing at her. He tried a combination  
  
of attacks. Somehow Ankara managed to deflect each one, except the last. It caught her side and she flew  
  
into the alley wall. "Oww... that hurt." She groaned. She got up and was ready to fight again. "Hm, you  
  
seem to be pretty strong. I'll have to take extra measures." Jake pulled out a knife. 'Not fair' Ankara thought  
  
to herself. She looked around; noticing that the only escape route was behind the boys. 'Oh lovely, this is  
  
certainly my lucky day.' "We'll make this quick and painless. Well, sort of." The boys laughed. Four of the  
  
boys rushed her. She couldn't fight them all, and was soon restrained. Jake approached her, knife in one  
  
hand. "What are you boys doing? Leave her alone!" A voice shouted. Ankara struggled to concentrate on  
  
that voice. During the struggle she had been hit in the face a lot. "Why now...." Jake growled. "Here is your  
  
punishment. Remember not to come back. It won't be so easy on you next time." He whispered harshly.  
  
Then he took the knife and swiped it down the right side of her face. "Ahhhh!" She screamed. The boys  
  
released her and she collapsed on the ground. Then they ran past the person and out of the alley. "Whoa!  
  
Are you okay?" someone questioned. 'hmm. A female voice..." Ankara noted, then all went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
' Ugh....I feel like I have been run over by a mobile suit.' Ankara groaned, cracking her eyes open, then  
  
promptly shutting them. "Whoa that's bright." She tried opening her eyes again and felt herself start to  
  
panic. 'No, it must be a mistake.' She slowly reached a hand up towards her face. She felt the right  
  
side...and stiffled a scream. It was covered in bandages. With the eye that was uncovered, she looked  
  
around. There were empty beds all around hers. 'Oh joy, an orphanage,' she thought. She shut her eye and  
  
sleep overtook her again.  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
"Hey sleepy-head...wake up." A boy said, shaking her gently. She peeked her eye open and promptly  
  
backed up, whimpering. "Please, don't hurt me...." She plead softly. "What? Why would I hurt you? I am  
  
here to take care of you!" the boy exclaimed in confusion. "You are?" She asked in surprise. "Yup!" the boy  
  
said happily. He got up and went out of her view for a second. 'wow, long braid...' she noted to herself. He  
  
reappeared shortly, with food. "Thought you might be hungry... I sure am."He said happily. "Duo, you and  
  
I both know that you are always hungry," A lady stated, stepping into her view. "Hehehe..." Duo laughed,  
  
while sweat dropping. "Actually, I am a little hungry..." Ankara stated, while watching Duo and giggling.  
  
So Duo and Ankara kept each other company for the time she was there. The cut had skimmed her eyeball,  
  
leaving her blind in her right eye. She healed well, but a scar would always remain as a reminder of that one  
  
last outing and beginning to her future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Two Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo! I am sooo gonna get you! You went too far this time!" An outraged 9- year –old raced after a boy  
  
with a long braid. "Hehe, ya can't catch me!" Duo shouted over his shoulder. Then he gulped and sped up  
  
after realizing how close Ankara was behind him. "Aw, come on, it was just a harmless prank..." Duo  
  
pleaded as he realized he had gotten himself cornered. He gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Not this time  
  
Duo..." Ankara said and then tackled him. She pinned him and started tickling him. "Ahhhhh! Stop! Haha!  
  
Get off! Ankara, I am gonna get you!" Duo laughed out as he tried to squirm his way from under the girl.  
  
"Nope. Not till you promise to do my chores for the rest for the week." She shouted, laughing at his  
  
struggling. "Not happening..." Duo said quietly to himself. "What Duo?" Ankara leaned closer to him to  
  
hear. He was strangely quiet. 'Uh, oh...' she thought. Suddenly she found herself stomach down on the  
  
floor, with Duo sitting on her back. "Hey! Lemme go!" she exclaimed. She hadn't even felt him move.  
  
"Hmm ...No." Duo stated. "UGH.... Boys!" Ankara shouted in frustration. "Duo! Ankara! Come  
  
here now!" Duo hopped up and pulled Ankara to her feet. They looked at each other and gulped. What did  
  
they do now? They made their way to the head mistress. They peeked around the corner into the room. The  
  
lady's back was to them. "Come on in.... don't lurk around in the hall." She said quietly.  
  
"Uh.... Hehe...oops..." Duo said. They stepped in. Ankara noted that there were several other girls already  
  
in the room. "Have a seat." The head mistress, Danielle, requested. "Umm. Okay." Ankara said  
  
uncertainly. It wasn't until after they were seated that the two noticed that there was a gentleman in the  
  
room, seated a little ways away. "Duo, Ankara...I would like you to meet Milliardo Peacecraft..."  
  
End of Chapter 2. 


End file.
